It is known in the art relating to large scale production hemming of nested metal panels to form vehicle closures i.e., doors, decklids, hoods, liftgates and the like, to receive an outer metal panel, having its peripheral edge flanged or pre-bent to a set angle ready for hemming, on a hemming anvil or die. An inner panel is nested on the outer flanged panel and the pre-bent peripheral edge of the outer panel is hemmed over an edge of the inner panel to form the closure panel.
Conventional pre-bending or flanging the peripheral edge of the outer panel requires forming of the outer metal panel apart from the hemming operation. It would be desirable to combine the pre-bending or flanging of the peripheral edge of the outer panel at the same station and with the same hemming roller as used for the roller hemming of the nested metal panels.